


go down // soft sound

by tumemxnques



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemxnques/pseuds/tumemxnques
Summary: work for this messy prompt:[27.1., 20:05]: what if john is the one who wants something with ross[27.1., 20:06]: but it's only something for the moment[27.1., 20:06]: like john fights with his gf[27.1., 20:06]: and goes to ross[27.1., 20:06]: ross wants something serious[27.1., 20:06]: but john just wants his for occasional sex or smth[27.1., 20:07]: then ross wants to be closer to john but john like "it was something occasional, mate"[27.1., 20:07]: and ross is heartbroken
Relationships: Ross Macdonald/John Waugh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	go down // soft sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyboystop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyboystop/gifts).



> this one is for my fav boy bc i love him more than anything xx
> 
> and raughy fics are totally underrated
> 
> also i hate writing smut so stop sending me smut prompts okay :(((

John sounds upset when Ross picks up the phone. He mumbles something about a fight between hiccups and sobs and Ross is on high alert within a second.

"I'm home, just come here. Do I need to pick you up somewhere?" he asks down the line. "No, I'm fine. I'll be there in a moment," John answers before he hangs up. 

Ross has barely opened the door before John throws himself into his arms, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. There's a thought floating around in his head that he's glad that he's brushed his teeth earlier, but he pushes it aside.

All he concentrates on is the way John's lips feel on his, the way he claws at his back. Ross brings his hands up to cup his face and pull him away carefully. He feels the tears under his fingertips immediately.

"Hey," he whispers softly, but John doesn't seem to be having any of it. "Fuck me," he gets straight to the point in one breath, which makes Ross frown. John has a girlfriend after all. Has she thrown him out?

"Uh what?" he stammers, so John kisses him again and grabs right between his legs. Ross hisses through clenched teeth as pleasure shoots right through his spine.

"Fuck," he groans. "What are you doing to me?" John kicks the door shut with his left foot before he throws his bag down and pushes Ross in the general direction of the bedroom. "I told you," he growls as Ross's legs give out underneath him when they hit the bed frame.

This is all going a bit fast for him, so he pushes John away softly for the second time. "John, what's going on?" he wants to know, because he's not going to fuck him just because. He needs to know what's wrong.

"We had a fight," John admits, wringing his hands. "She kicked me out. I didn't know where to go. Please Ross, love me. You've been best at that all this time. Please. I'm yours, Ross."

This is all Ross needs, so he pushes John's pants off and pulls him in to nip at his hip bone. John groans softly, grabbing a fistful of Ross's hair. It's gotten long, he thinks, before all coherent thoughts leave his brain - Ross has his face buried between his legs now.

"Fuck," he curses loudly, throwing his head back. "Take it off, Ross, take it off, goddamnit." Ross chuckles as he follows John's pleads. "Someone's eager."

John snorts at that, before he pulls Ross's head back to where he needs him most. He swears he's about to pass out when Ross swallows him down as far as he can in one go. He cries out in pleasure when he starts to move, so he starts meeting his friend's movements, fucking his mouth as carefully as he possibly can.

"Ross, fuck, yes, just like that, fuck," a string of curses and nonsense leave his mouth in a rush. He's so turned on he's on the edge embarrassingly quickly, he doesn't even have the chance to warn Ross before he comes right down his throat with a low groan.

He smiles down at Ross, his dick twitching weakly at the sight. Come trickles out of the corners of Ross's mouth, John can't help but has to kiss him. He pushes him back onto the bed, helping him shed all the unnecessary clothing until they cling to each other skin to skin.

Ross ruts against him, getting him to full hardness once again. "You really want to go through with it this time?" Ross asks out of breath. They have fooled around before, but despite the occasional handjob and snog they haven't shared any intimate moments.

Not until now.

"Yeah." John doesn't even have to think twice. He wants Ross like this. "I want to feel you inside me. I want to be one with you." Ross smiles softly and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "I can do that." He hasn't fucked a man before, so he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

But this is John, after all, so Ross tells himself to get his shit together. He grabs a condom and the half empty bottle of lube from the bedside drawer before he tells John to move onto his hands and knees.

He doesn't think he can stand to look him in the eyes as he opens him up slowly. It's uncomfortable, John thinks, but he knows it's going to be worth it, so he bites back the tears and tries to concentrate on Ross's other hand caressing his hip in a comforting manner.

"You're doing so well," Ross praises in a whisper, although he has no idea if that's the truth. "Hurts, Ross," John cries out softly as he moves back to fuck himself on Ross's two fingers. "I know, baby, I know. It'll be okay, though, the pain subsides eventually."

John just whimpers and keeps on rocking back and forth with Ross twisting and turning his fingers inside him. This is a huge step, he thinks, and now there's no going back. But he has John now, finally his, so he shoves the doubts to the back of his mind and concentrates on the whimpering man in front of him.

"So good for me," he praises again, trying to comfort his friend. He presses kisses to his spine, going lower and lower. "So good." John groans. "I think we can… I think you can…," he trails off. Ross knows what he means. "You sure?"

All he gets is a nod. "Okay, okay, yeah." He scrambles to turn John around and gasps as he looks at his wrecked expression. There's spit on his chin, tears streaming down his face. His long hair sticks to his forehead with sweat.

"You really sure?" he asks once again. "Yes, please, Ross, fuck me." This is all Ross needs before he slicks himself up and hooks his arms under John's knees.

"Okay. This will hurt." John just hisses at him. "I'm not dumb." Ross rolls his eyes.

He lines himself up and pushes inside slowly, but John is clenching terribly around him. "John, fuck, you gotta stop clenching, please." John whines and thrashes on the sheets. "It hurts, fuck, how are you so big?"

Ross snorts. "I'm average. Send thanks to god that it's not George fucking you." John wails and reaches for Ross's hands, so he leans down to capture his lips in a kiss to distract him from the pain, as he pushes further inside.

It works better this time, so he softly rocks back and forth, trying to ease John into the feeling.

"Are you inside?" he asks in a shallow breath, his brows furrowed in discomfort. Ross looks down at where they're joined. "Not even halfway, babe," he admits. This earns a cry from his friend, so he sighs.

"We don't have to do this." John isn't having it. "I want to, though, I want you to." They just lie there, panting, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. It feels good, being inside him, Ross thinks, and it takes all the control he has to not slide home in one thrust.

"Okay, yeah. Just… move. Further, come on, I can take it," John mumbles after a while, kissing Ross again as he pushes inside further. "Give me all of it, hurry," John cries and Ross obeys.

He thrusts into him sharply, bottoming out with a wet sound. John screams in pain, clawing at Ross's back. "Oh my god," he cries, "fuck, fuck, fuck." Ross tries to find his lips again, as if he could take the pain from him this way.

They still for a while, panting, looking into each other's eyes. John caresses Ross's face, looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes it makes Ross's heart stumble in his chest. "You're so perfect," he whispers, eliciting a giggle from his best friend. "So are you, babe. Look at you. So pretty with my dick buried inside you."

All of the blood in John's body shoots south at that. "Fuck. God, fuck me, Ross." Ross laughs softly and starts to thrust softly, hoping John will be able to adjust easily. John's knees go slack, becoming heavy in Ross's arms.

He just moans as he throws his head back and let's himself being fucked. Ross loses himself in the rhythm as he pounds into his friend relentlessly.

He groans every time he thrusts forward, his mouth hanging open, his eyes screwed shut.

He can feel his orgasm bubbling up inside him already, which makes him wanna cry. He wants this to last, goddamnit, but it feels too good.

"John, I'm close," he sobs softly, opening his eyes. John opens his eyes as well, looking straight at him. "'s okay," he whispers. "Don't hold back."

Ross groans again, thrusting sharply once more, making John scream.

He's hit the spot, he realises and a smile forms on his face.

He stills for a second, making sure the angle is right, before he fucks into him in earnest, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

His orgasm is right there, he can feel himself swell, so he cups John's face as best as he can. "I'm gonna come," he pants. John nods messily. "You can come inside me, protection- we-" he's cut off by Ross's stuttering hips and the guttural scream rippling through his throat.

He gasps as he looks at Ross's scrunched up face when he comes, his hips stilling.

"Just like that, baby," he whispers and strokes Ross's cheek.

His own climax is still there, right on the edge, so when Ross collapses on top of him, changing the angle, his dick presses into his prostate and John comes as well, untouched, right between them.

"Fuck," Ross mumbles weakly, pumping John's dick a few times, making sure he's thoroughly spent, before he pulls out and throws the condom in the little trash bin he has under his bed.

He takes John into his arms, pulling the covers over them, turning off the lights. "That was amazing," he whispers and kisses John once again. "Yeah," John gives back, before he closes his eyes and drifts into a deep sleep in Ross's arms. 

The next morning, Ross wakes up to an empty bed. He sits up straight, immediately catching sight of John pulling his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?" he asks groggily and John jumps. "Give me a heart attack, will you?" he asks shakily, but proceeds to grab his bag from the floor.

"John," Ross asks again, panic rising in his chest. "Where are you going?" John shrugs. "Home. I have a girlfriend, Ross."

Ross frowns. "She kicked you out, didn't she?" John snorts. "She'll let me back in, don't worry. She's okay. She just needed some time to herself."

Ross's heart breaks then and there.

He gets up, still naked, he realizes, but he can't be bothered right now. "No, John, please, stay," he whispers and reaches for his friend.

"Ross, please," John mumbles when Ross grabs his upper arms.

"Please, John, she's not worth it, you know that. She doesn't love you like I do. She can't take care of you like I do." He's crying now.

He doesn't want to lose John now, not after last night.

"Ross, you and I, we have no future, okay? Not as a couple." A sob escapes Ross's chest. "Why not? You liked being with me last night, didn't you?"

John sighs. "Of course. But it was just sex, Ross, nothing more." Ross lets go of John as if he's burnt himself. "What?"

He can't believe that John has just used him because he had been heartbroken and desperate.

"It was something occasional, mate, I'm not in love with you, or anything." John tells him and shoulders his bag.

Ross doesn't know what to do. He just stands there, paralyzed, sobbing with heartbreak.

"Thanks for last night, though," John whispers and presses a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry," he adds, before he leaves.

Ross breaks down, cries and screams on his bedroom floor. He can't believe that this is the end now.

What he doesn't know is that John waits for a while behind the door, crying silently. It was a lie, of course he loves Ross.

He loves him so much, it scares him.

But he can't.

He has his girlfriend and he has to make it work with her. _He has to._

Just like he had to break Ross's heart. He had to break his heart to make sure Ross hates him now, so staying with his girlfriend will be easier.

A nagging voice in his head keeps telling him that this isn't what he really wants, when he leaves Ross crying in his bedroom and shuts the apartment door behind him. 


End file.
